Reducing power consumption in electronic devices is greatly desirable in numerous applications, such as battery powered applications. A substantial consumption of power in an electronic device results from the switching of transistors. Therefore, ways of reducing the volume of switching done by transistors in electronic devices, while still accomplishing the desired design goals, is desirable.
As an example, flip flops are used in a variety of circuits, such as registers. Conventional flip flops are formed from two latches triggered by a clock signal. However, when the input and output of certain flip flops has not changed from a preceding clock cycle, the triggering of the flip flop does not change the state of the output, yet does result in switching of transistors and therefore excess power consumption.
Therefore, further developments in ways to trigger flip flops so as to reduce switching are desirable.